Devices for detecting fires are generally known. Smoke detectors are one example of such devices.
Fire detectors have found wide use in the home, office and industrial settings. As originally provided, most smoke detectors were battery powered with an audible alarm provided as an output to warn occupants of fires.
In the context of large buildings, including both offices and industrial setting, fire detection devices are connected to a central alarm panel. In this context, each of the fire detection devices is monitored by the central panel.
In addition to monitoring the fire detectors, the central panel may also activate visual and audible annunciators on or in the area of each of the devices. This is important were a fire is detected by a detector in one area, but it is important to provide a fire alert throughout the building or other protected areas in order to expedite the evacuation of the area.
More recently, municipalities have also begun to require the use of carbon monoxide detectors in buildings. This requirement has been motivated because improperly installed, maintained and/or ventilated fuel burning appliances can produce toxic carbon monoxide that cannot be detected through other means, such as smoke detectors.
On the other hand, carbon monoxide detectors do not operate the same way as smoke detectors. As such, carbon monoxide detectors cannot be mixed within a single standard zone type of an alarm system. Accordingly, a need exists for better ways of integrating the two technologies.